custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Two Wolfens
Tales of Two Wolfens is not a rewrite of the Lycan Chronicles. It's the story of Zaster's and Finure's adventures as Lycan Toa. It'll be a 20 chapters long web-serial unlike the Lycan Chronicles which only had four short chapters. This series does not feature Lycan and does not mention Stargate one bit because the Storyline has changed. It's a duel first person serial of Zaster and Finrue. Chapter One: The Good, The Bad and The Wolfen As I walk the beach of Ga-Metru, I feel like I'm changing. Finrue says it'll pass, because the Makuta are dead, all of them, our greatest victory. Having no enemy to face can lead to stress, and having to many can also lead to stress, that’s what she says. But I think the last Makuta, Lycan, did something to me. I remember working with him to cure the Lycan Virus when Miserix was Makuta Lord; but that all changed when Rytrax took control of the Brotherhood and renamed it League of Shadows. We never made a cure. Even if we did it wouldn’t help me. I’ll become a Lycan Toa soon. Lycan said something to me before he died, the change will help to fight the true shadows. What did he mean by that? The Change is me turning into a Lycan Toa, but what are the true shadows? More Makuta? I don’t know. I’ll just have to find out... Chapter Two: The Change Later, in my quarters in one of Ta-Metru’s tall towers, I feel the change even more. I see my natural claws widen and lengthen. My mask changes and my senses sharpen. I feel teeth grow in side my mouth. My feet grow, curl and my nails lengthen. I feel a tail grow from my spine and two spikes grow from the end. I broaden and my armour changes. I think, I know, I am a Lycan Toa. I roar. I hear Finrue walking the corridor toward me. Something in me tells me to let her come. The change will help to fight the true Shadows. She opens the door and I infect her with the Lycan Virus. Her change is instant. We both howl in pride of what we are. We leap out of the window in my quarters on to another tower and another. We are Lycan Toa. We leap to the ground and run like the wind through the city. A shadowed figure waits in the dark, we sense it. We fight it but at the end we lose. It knocks Finrue out and captures me... Chapter Three: Nalek Note: This Chapter is from Finrue's point of view not Zaster's. As I wake in the bright daylight of Ta-Metru I feel weird. Last night I was knocked out by a mysterious shadow. I recognised it but it’s impossible, all the Makuta were killed including Lycan who knew he had done something wrong and accepted his one way trip to Death even though he betrayed his fellow Makuta to help us end the War and we said we would spare him. But the shadow was of Ezon second in command of League of Shadows (LoS for short). However, with my gift of seeing essence of energy beings and learning who or what it is, I know it wasn’t Ezon. It was the Shadowed Leader of LoS, Makuta Rytrax. Lycan in his last days said something to Zaster. Zaster later told me what Lycan said, the change will help fight the true Shadows. As I get up and walk from the spot that I been knock out, I realised what the change means; The Lycan Virus. But the truth of what true Shadows means is still a mystery. As I begin to run, claws begin to grow from my finger tips, my teeth grow, and my mask and armour alter into a wolf shape. I feel strong. I see a figure with staff and I rush at it, I want test my Lycan abilities out on it. The figure turns and its Kanohi is the Ignika, the mask of Life. The being speaks, “Finrue come with me, I am going to need your help to rescue your brother Zaster”... Chapter Four: The True Shadows As I rest my form restores itself to Toa, I stand up and ask,"Who are you?" The being replies,"My name is Nalek." "Nalek as in the First bearer of the Kanohi Ignika." "Yes," Answered Nalek "I thought you were a myth." "Well if I'm a myth what am I doing here. I know who and what you are, you're a Lycan Toa." "What does that mean?" "It means half wolf and half Toa. But are we going to just talk or are we going to rescue Zaster." "Do you even know where he is?" "No. But I have a Daemon who can tell us." "What's a Daemon?" "Mukata Lycan referred to as them as the True Shadows"... Info Youtube A feature length version movie of Tales Of Two Wolfens will be filmed this week and next and Uploaded after the summer Holidays Category:User:Bioleader